


Один для любви

by Bonniemary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda PWP, maybe au, maybe not, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она просыпается после того, как первый раз видит его во сне: все тело ломит от желания, дышать трудно, но облегчение не приходит. <br/>Этого, в конце концов, следовало ожидать. Она уже давно не была с мужчиной – на такое просто времени не остается, даже и думать о подобном некогда. Из всех людей, что окружают ее днем и ночью, Джон Сноу – самый привлекательный, и еще он ближе всех к ней по возрасту. Вполне естественно: уж если она мечтает о ком-то из своих мужчин, то это Джон Сноу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один для любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Knees of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415175) by [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming). 



> Бета: единственная и неповторимая [ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek)

Она просыпается после того, как первый раз видит его во сне: все тело ломит от желания, дышать трудно, но облегчение не приходит.   
Этого, в конце концов, следовало ожидать. Она уже давно не была с мужчиной – на такое просто времени не остается, даже и думать о подобном некогда. Из всех людей, что окружают ее днем и ночью, Джон Сноу – самый привлекательный, и еще он ближе всех к ней по возрасту. Вполне естественно: уж если она мечтает о ком-то из своих мужчин, то это Джон Сноу.   
Так вот, первый раз: она просыпается в теплоте и тишине своей палатки и не думает ни о чем. Она просто опускает руку между бедер и надавливает, трет кончиками пальцев. Надолго ее не хватает – сон уже исчез, но тело помнит, и уже через несколько секунд Дейнерис вздрагивает, и оседает на покрытую мехом кровать, удовлетворенная.   
На следующий день, когда она идет по лагерю, то видит Джона Сноу вдалеке – и пусть воспоминания заставляют все между ног пульсировать, это больше наваждение сна, чем настоящая страсть.   
Позже тем вечером, когда он стоит в ее палатке вместе с остальными советниками, обсуждая планы на завтра, Дейнерис нарочно не смотрит на его руки, чтобы не вспоминать, что они делали с ней в том сне. Вместо этого она лениво размышляет, как ужаснулся бы ее угрюмый генерал, если бы узнал, как она трахала себя пальцами минувшей ночью, фантазируя о нем.   
А потом сэр Барристан спрашивает ее о чем-то, и все мысли о Джоне Сноу испаряются.

 

***

Дейнерис знает, как некоторые называют ее. Не только Бурерожденная или Мать Драконов (а еще Поджигательница Городов, Дочь Безумного Короля, так ее тоже именуют, пусть она старательно этого не слышит), но еще и самая красивая женщина в мире. Она привыкла к тому, как мужчины глазеют на нее, как засматриваются, пока у них челюсти не отвиснут.   
Джон Сноу не глядит на нее так. Даже когда она прибыла на Стену посреди долгой ночи, на спине Дрогона, на лице Сноу ни на секунду не появился страх, не говоря уже о похоти. Вместо этого он просто смотрел на нее… с облегчением. И теперь, когда они встречаются в палатке Дейнерис или вместе обходят лагерь, его взгляд никогда не касается ее губ или груди. Весь год, пока они сражались бок о бок, он не называл ее иначе, чем Ваша Светлость.  
Она называет его Лорд Сноу, как и все остальные. Неважно, что на самом деле он никакой не лорд. Правда, недолго ему довелось быть Лордом Командующим Ночного Дозора, но эта служба закончилась с его смертью от рук так называемых братьев. Тот человек, что проснулся от прикосновения Красной Женщины, больше не обязан хранить верность Стене. Тем не менее, он все еще носит черное, и боги свидетели, он защищает Стену от Иных так же отважно, как и любой другой солдат Ночного Дозора.   
Некоторые из людей Дейнерис зовут его Азор Ахай, Обещанный Принц. Но есть и другие, которые говорят, что Дейнерис – и есть та, Кто Обещана Пророчеством, и кто разберется, где здесь правда?   
Однажды она говорит об этом Сноу, после того, как их армия выигрывает небольшую стычку в Речных землях с тем, кто называется себя Эйгоном. Победа и выпитое вино сделали Дейнерис беспечнее обычного. Они с Джоном Сноу сидят напротив друг друга, разделенные пылающим огнем, и Дейнерис слышит свой голос:  
– Ты никогда не думал, что, возможно, мы оба – Азор Ахай? Поэтому, вероятно, мы и должны …  
 _…быть вместе,_ почти выговаривает она, но вовремя останавливается.   
– …сотрудничать, чтобы победить Иных и Ланнистеров, и этого… рыночного фигляра, что провозгласил себя Эйгоном Таргариеном?  
Джон смотрит на нее темными непроницаемыми глазами, и отблески пламени пляшут на его лице. Дейнерис чувствует, будто что-то внутри нее расслабляется, будто развязывается жесткий узел, и это такое странное и неправильное ощущение, что она первая отводит взгляд. Здесь нет места чувству, нет возможности снова быть женщиной, когда она должна быть королевой.   
Наконец он говорит:  
– Я никогда не уделял много внимания пророчествам, Ваша Светлость.   
Этой ночью сон приходит опять. Дейнерис просыпается в поту, задыхаясь, изнывая от желания, и снова ласкает себя, доводя до экстаза. А после долго лежит, не в состоянии заснуть.

***  
Он становится совсем другим человеком, когда улыбается.  
Дейнерис на полу в своей палатке, дрожащая и в поту, и она сжимает руку Джона, пока мейстер приседает рядом, осматривая ее бок.  
– Рана не так глубока, как кажется, Ваша Светлость, но ее нужно зашить, – говорит мейстер, и Дени может поклясться, он выглядит еще более несчастным, чем она себя ощущает. Как бы то ни было, она сжимает зубы и кивает.  
– Так сделай это.  
Мейстер смотрит на Джона Сноу.  
– Немного сонного вина или макового молока…  
Дейнерис обрывает его, качает головой.  
– Нет. Рана не смертельная, ее нужно только зашить. Мы не можем тратить припасы.   
Джон сжимает ее руку.  
– Не смертельная, но крови много. Придется повозиться, чтобы зашить. Может, хотя бы…  
– Нет, – повторяет Дейнерис и пытается сесть. Рана в боку пылает хуже любого огня, сквозь который ей приходилось пройти, и от боли на глазах выступают слезы. Но в конце концов это просто рана, ничего страшного.   
– Дейнерис, – говорит Джон, и это первый раз, что он использует ее имя, но она даже не замечает. Не теперь.  
– Я не ребенок, – резко отвечает она, и Джон смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
– Я знаю.  
Даже сквозь боль она ощущает, как отзывается ее естество внизу живота, когда Сноу просто смотрит на нее. Ты королева, напоминает она себе. Не желторотое дитя.   
Джон переводит взгляд на мейстера:  
– Ты слышал королеву, Сэм. Начинай, и давай закончим с этим поскорее.  
Мейстер сглатывает, но его руки не дрожат, пока он вдевает нить в иглу. Дейнерис закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает через нос. Она вздрагивает от первого укола, но ее губы плотно сжаты.  
– Я не уверен, вы слишком упрямая или слишком храбрая, – тихо говорит Джон прямо в ухо, его теплая рука сжимает ее пальцы.  
– Может быть, и то, и другое, – отвечает Дейнерис, и, на удивление, он усмехается.  
– Может быть.   
Огонь бушует у нее в боку, и Дейнерис чувствует, как по лицу сползают капли пота. Она еще крепче сжимает руку Джона, и снова открывает рот, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно:  
– Сэр Барристан всегда говорит, что я – самая упрямая женщина, которую он когда-либо встречал. Он считает это комплиментом, но я не уверена.   
Джон снова фыркает, и Дейнерис кажется, что она чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.  
– Вы не самая упрямая женщина, которую я знал, но, должен признать, близки к этому, Ваша Светлость.   
Это все из-за боли, думает она, боль заставляет ее спрашивать:  
– Твоя невеста из Одичалых?  
Его рука дергается, и когда Дейнерис открывает глаза, Джон Сноу смотрит на нее с удивлением:  
– Моя кто?..  
Мейстер замирает, переставая шить, и Джон бросает на него раздраженный взгляд:  
– Продолжай.  
Дени вздрагивает, когда тот возвращается к ране, но решительно смотрит на Джона.  
– Люди болтают, – говорит она, сражаясь с болью. – Говорят, что ты жил с Одичалой, что ты… – она шипит сквозь зубы, но продолжает. – Что ты женился на одной из них.   
Джон долго ничего не отвечает, и Дейнерис боится, что обидела его. А потом он произносит:  
– Она не была моей женой. К югу от Стены ее бы никогда не признали моей женой.  
– Но ты любил ее, – слова вырываются быстрее, чем Дейнерис может остановить себя, и рука мейстера снова зависает над ее раной.  
Но Джон Сноу не отводит взгляда:   
– Я ее любил. Я не хотел ничего подобного и не собирался влюбляться. Но я ее любил.  
Теперь игла движется возле ее ребер, и Дейнерис боится, что если откроет рот, то завопит от боли, поэтому она кивает и надеется, что он видит в ее лице – она такое понимает. Она знает, как это.   
А потом он улыбается ей, и шрамы вокруг глаз сминаются морщинками, зубы белеют в тусклом свете огня в жаровне.  
– Но я думал не о ней. Я думал о своей сестре.  
Игла снова пронзает кожу, и Дени вдруг радуется боли. Боль удерживает ее, не давая утонуть в этой улыбке.   
В этих губах.  
– Расскажи о ней, – хрипит Дейнерис, и он соглашается. Улыбка становится ярче, шире, достигает его глаз, и Дени кажется, что она может увидеть тощую девочку, у которой волосы всегда в беспорядке, лицо грязное, но девочка эта быстрая и сильная, и очень умная. Чем больше он говорит, тем проще забыть о боли, и скоро Дейнерис начинает улыбаться в ответ.   
И как только она понимает это, понимает еще и то, что причиной жара в ее крови и неожиданной тяжести в груди может быть не только вожделение.  
 _Один для похоти, один для страха, один для любви._  
Перед глазами все плывет, и Дейнерис не может вспомнить, когда последний раз спала или ела. Враги со всех сторон: Ланнистеры, фальшивый Эйгон, мертвецы по-прежнему наседают с Севера.   
Она не может влюбиться, только не сейчас. Только не в него, в этого мужчину с ясной улыбкой, с горячими глазами и руками, что покрыты шрамами.  
Дейнерис теряет сознание до того, как мейстер заканчивает сшивать рану. Ночью ей ничего не снится, и следующей тоже, и много-много ночей после. Рана в ее боку затягивается, боль превращается в надоедливый зуд к тому времени, как Дейнерис опять видит во сне Джона Сноу.   
Но на этот раз сон отличается. Раньше были только его руки на ее теле и его рот, простой акт совокупления, ничего больше. А теперь он берет ее лицо в ладони и улыбается своей удивительно нежной улыбкой. Он целует ее щеки, и когда опускается ко рту, его губы солоны на вкус. _Я плачу,_ думает Дейнерис. _Почему я плачу?_  
– Дени, – бормочет он, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, и она вздрагивает.   
– Это ты, – говорит она Джону Сноу, толкает руками тяжелый черный плащ с его плеч. – Я знаю, что это ты.   
Во сне его глаза кажутся невероятно темными, сгорающими от желания и страсти и, да, от любви. Платье Дейнерис словно растворяется в воздухе, и Джон укладывает ее на кровать, обнаженную. Его ладони со шрамами касаются ее груди, сосков, ее живота, соскальзывают между ног, пока Дейнерис не подается вперед, к нему, вся мокрая и умоляющая.  
– Прекрасная дева, – шепчет он, и она хочет поправить его, потому что никакая она не дева, она его королева, но потом он целует ее, и она не может, ничего не может…  
Дейнерис просыпается той ночью, и ее пальцы такие же ловкие, как всегда, но это бессмысленно. Она толкает и трет, и ласкает себя рукой, но всего этого недостаточно.  
Теперь ей всего мало. 

***  
Когда она посылает за ним, он приходит. Неважно, что он сражался весь день. Неважно, что пот и кровь стекают по его коже, и, вероятно, он настолько устал, что едва может стоять.   
Королева она или нет, но большинство мужчин попросили бы немного времени на то, чтобы отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок для нее. Но Джон Сноу приходит в ее палатку одетый в броню, только из боя.  
Он спрашивает ее, голос чуть хриплый:  
– Вы звали меня, Ваша Светлость?  
Сэр Барристан стоит у входа, и Дейнерис кивает ему:  
– Оставь нас, пожалуйста.  
Тень скользит у того по лицу, и Дени знает: пусть он и любит Джона, но не одобряет этого. Он уже видел, как Дейнерис однажды позволила себе поддаться желанию, и теперь она ужасно хочет найти какой-то способ, чтобы сказать ему: в этот раз все иначе, это же Джон Сноу, не Даарио Нахарис. Это не Дени-девочка выбрала его. Это женщина внутри нее. Королева.   
Неважно, что он думает – сэр Барристан служит ей верой и правдой, так что он просто кивает, прежде чем покинуть шатер.  
Когда рядом Джон Сноу, палатка становится меньше. Угли в жаровне, которая стоит за спиной у Дени, пылают так же горячо, как ее кровь, когда Дейнерис смотрит на Джона. Он дышит тяжело, и руки, лежащие на эфесе меча, чуть дрожат, – но может, это все после битвы.   
– Почему ты сражаешься за меня? – негромко спрашивает она.   
Вопрос застает его врасплох, это заметно, но он быстро овладевает собой.  
– А за кого еще я должен сражаться, Ваша Светлость? За людей, которые убили моего отца? За мальчишку, который не может доказать, что имя, которым он прикрывается, действительно принадлежит ему? За мертвецов?  
Дейнерис подходит ближе, и впервые взгляд Джона Сноу опускается к ее губам. Она едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизать губы, и продолжает:  
– Ты мог бы бороться за себя. Если ты действительно сын Рэйгара…   
– Я сын Неда Старка, – перебивает он, сжимая пальцы правой руки в кулак.   
– Поэтому люди и последовали бы за тобой, – убеждает она. – Сражались бы за тебя. Север присягнул мне на верность только из-за того, что ты рядом со мной, Джон.  
Это первый раз, когда она произносит его имя, и, кажется, он удивлен. Дени нравится это чувство.  
– Так что я спрашиваю тебя снова: почему ты со мной, когда мог бы сражаться за свои права?  
Они стоят рядом друг с другом. Дейнерис не уверена, кто преодолел разделявшее их пространство, но воздух между ними будто становится легче, будто их притягивает друг к другу.   
– Мне не нужен трон, – говорит Джон, и она читает по его лицу – это правда. – Ты с драконами пришла к Стене, когда весь остальной мир повернулся к нам спиной.   
Между ними теперь – всего пара дюймов, и стоит Дейнерис наклониться вперед, как она коснется его. Снаружи их ждут люди и лошади, и война, которую нужно выиграть, но внутри, в шатре, есть только Дени и Джон, и они – будто единственные остались в Вестеросе, одни во всем мире.   
– Так ты пошел за мной из преданности? – бормочет Дейнерис. Джон снова смотрит на ее губы, и она не выдерживает, облизывает их кончиком языка. Сноу, конечно, наблюдает за ней, и, будь на его месте другой мужчина, она бы уже оказалась в его объятиях.   
Но Джон Сноу делает шаг назад и сухо отвечает:  
– Да. Это все, Ваша Светлость?  
– Нет, не все, – говорит она, вздергивая подбородок. Глаза у Джона мерцают – может, от гнева, а может, от раздражения, но Дейнерис думает, там есть еще что-то иное.   
– Если ты действительно сражаешься за меня, как за свою королеву, то должен присягнуть на верность.   
Ее слова повисают в воздухе между ними, и на какой-то миг Дейнерис желает, чтобы у нее была возможность забрать все сказанное назад.   
А потом она смотрит и видит. И пламя, что полыхает в ее крови, теперь словно бы отражается и в его темных зрачках. Колени у Дейнерис начинают дрожать, хотя она изо всех сил пытается не показать этого.   
Он расстегивает пояс, на котором висит меч, и швыряет его на пол. Звук слишком громкий, громче шума крови в ушах Дейнерис, громче стука ее сердца.   
Когда Джон Сноу становится на колени у ее ног, Дени не двигается с места, подняв голову. Все, чего она сейчас хочет – запустить руку ему в волосы, притянуть к себе и впиться ртом в эти губы, но все, что она делает – сжимает кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев становятся совсем белыми.   
Он поднимает на нее взгляд – зрачки огромные, невозможно черные. Дейнерис наконец осознает, что могла бы пригласить Джона разделить с ней постель гораздо раньше, и он бы пришел. Сопротивлялся бы и спорил, но в итоге все равно бы пришел, жаждая ее с той же силой, с которой она сейчас желает его.   
Сегодня она одета в простую дотракийскую одежду: жилет и свободные штаны, что оставляют ее живот обнаженным. Когда она ощущает дыхание Джона на своей коже, то отчаянно пытается не дрожать.   
Он наблюдает за ней и бормочет едва слышно:  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
И Дени протягивает руку, зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Они влажные и гораздо мягче на ощупь, чем она себе представляла.  
– Что ты мой, – отвечает она странным, чужим голосом.   
Уголок его рта поднимается, это почти что улыбка.   
– Как будто ты до сих пор этого не знаешь, – говорит он, а потом его руки ложатся на бедра Дейнерис, он обнимает ее крепко, привлекая к себе. И Дейнерис падает на колени рядом, и целует его. В поцелуе нет хитрости, она не дразнит, не соблазняет. Они оба сейчас слишком далеки от подобного.  
Его рот такой же горячий, как и взгляд, и Дейнерис может ощутить соль и вино в его поцелуе, и это так хорошо, что остановиться невозможно. Его язык у нее во рту, и Дейнерис принимает его, а когда Джон стонет, все ее тело отзывается на этот звук. Дейнерис знает о любви и знает о вожделении, но никогда еще она не ощущала, как то и другое сплетаются в ней. На грудь будто что-то давит, а кровь полыхает огнем.   
Джон просовывает руки между ними и теребит шнуровку ее жилета, и Дени вспоминает сон, в котором ее одежда исчезла. Она почти открывает рот, чтобы спросить Джона, снилась ли она ему когда-нибудь, но тут он обхватывает ладонями ее груди, пальцы ласкают кожу, и Дейнерис знает точно – снилась. Его руки двигаются слишком уверенно для того, кто никогда не представлял себе этого момента.   
Он наклоняет голову, берет в рот сосок, и Дени запрокидывает голову. Ее длинные волосы касаются талии, шелковистые и прохладные по контрасту с невыносимым жаром его языка.   
Меха, на которых она спит, совсем недалеко, в углу шатра, но, чтобы добраться до них, нужно расстаться с Джоном, а она не уверена, что сможет совершить такое, пусть даже на несколько ударов сердца. Несмотря на это, она хочет его там, где мечтала о нем, где прикасалась к себе, думая о нем. Руки у Дейнерис дрожат, когда она толкает Джона, упираясь в его плечи, и он мгновенно отпускает ее, смотрит настороженно. Она не знает, смеяться или плакать.   
Даже сейчас, если бы она приказала ему, он бы ушел. На самом деле, ей кажется, что какая-то часть его ждет этого, пусть Дейнерис и сидит перед ним, голая и задыхающаяся. Эта мысль наполняет ее такой нежностью, что у нее не остается сил подняться на ноги, не сию секунду. Только после того, как она поцелует его, и еще раз, и расстегнет его плащ, позволив соскользнуть с плеч. Только после того, как он поймет, что она никогда не попросит его уйти. Никогда после сегодняшней ночи.   
В конце концов она вцепляется руками в его камзол и встает, тянет Джона за собой, и все это – не отрывая своих губ от его.   
Она целует его и целует, выворачивается из штанов и закидывает их куда-то в сторону, а потом становится совсем близко к нему и оборачивает руки вокруг его шеи.   
Он наконец-то отодвигается, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох, и обхватывает ее лицо ладонями.   
– О боги… – выдыхает он сквозь зубы, и Дейнерис прижимается губами к его лицу, целует, чуть прикусывая кожу. – Дейнерис…  
– Постель, – бормочет она, утыкаясь ему в шею, и Джон медленно направляет их в сторону меховых шкур, пока его руки оглаживают ее спину, спускаются вниз. От его прикосновений исходит холод, и Дейнерис вдруг понимает, что он по-прежнему носит перчатки. Она голая и практически обернута вокруг него, будто лоза вокруг дерева, а он полностью одет. Единственная вещь, с которой он расстался, это плащ, да и то она сама его сняла.  
– Вы, северяне, носите слишком много одежды, – говорит Дейнерис и продолжает целовать Джона, пока они спотыкаются, не глядя по сторонам, но постепенно приближаясь к ложу.   
Он хихикает, водит пальцами по ее спине.  
– Похоже, что для вас, дотракийцев, это не проблема.  
Они наконец добираются до постели, и она начинает сдирать с него камзол.  
– Так ты меня видишь? Дотракийкой?  
Джон не отвечает, и Дейнерис распускает шнуровку на его бриджах.  
– Или я Мать Драконов для тебя?  
Он по-прежнему молчит.   
Дени просовывает пальцы ему под пояс и касается узкой полоски волос на животе.  
– Дочь Безумного Короля?   
Она дразнит его, но Джон, похоже, воспринимает вопрос очень серьезно. Он накрывает ее руку своей, приостанавливая движение, склоняет голову и смотрит прямо в глаза.   
– Я вижу тебя как Дейнерис, – мягко говорит он, и что-то внутри нее дрожит, угрожая разбиться на миллион осколков.   
На этот раз он целует ее медленно, нежно, и Дейнерис не опускается в мех, но тонет в нем. В свете жаровни кожа Джона кажется золотистой, покрытой белыми рубцами шрамов. Дейнерис опускается на него и водит пальцами и языком по всем отметинам, не пропуская ни одной, пока Джон не начинает задыхаться, и его руки едва заметно дрожат, когда он протягивает их к ней.   
Сны были яркими, но как же далеки они оказались от реальности. В снах не было ничего о том, как его прикосновение может быть острожным и требовательным одновременно, или как от легчайшего касания пальцев ее вагина становится влажной, как никогда. И ничего о том, какой низкий довольный стон издает Джон, когда она берет его твердый и горячий член в руку. И Дейнерис не может вспомнить, произносил ли он во сне ее имя с таким же благоговением, когда она заменяет ладонь своим ртом.   
Джон зарывается пальцами в ее волосы, когда она сосет его, водит языком по кончику члена - и ее имя на его губах не превращается в сладчайший стон, полный вожделения.   
Она собирается держать его член во рту, пока Джон не кончит, желая ощутить, как этот мужчина потеряет контроль от ее прикосновения. Но ей это не удается – Джон хватает ее за плечи и укладывает на спину, и Дейнерис даже отдышаться не успевает, как его голова оказывается между ее ног. И нет. Нет, сон и близко не может сравниться с реальностью.   
Когда его язык касается ее складок, двигаясь медленно прямо к центру, Дейнерис вцепляется в мех, в его волосы, во что-нибудь, что удержит ее на земле прямо сейчас. Она выгибает спину, а Джон лижет ее, снова и снова, и Дейнерис не осознает, что звуки, которые она слышит, исходят из ее собственного горла.   
Мужчины делали такое с ней и раньше, только вот она не помнила, что чувствовала… Приятно – слишком незначительное слово для того, что она испытывает. Ошеломительно, возможно. Невыносимо, но как же хорошо.   
Ее ноги начинают дрожать, и все внутри натягивается, будто струна, но она еще не готова, пока нет.   
Дейнерис дергает Джона за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и он издает разочарованное хныканье.   
– Не так, – выдыхает она, обхватывает его лицо рукой и притягивает вверх, к своему. Его губы припухшие и мокрые, и когда Дейнерис проводит по ним языком, Джон вздрагивает. – Не в первый раз.   
Он смотрит на нее, и это – еще один момент, к которому сны ее не готовили: эта смесь страсти и любви, и желания в его темных глазах, и мягкая, почти мальчишеская улыбка. Денни поднимает голову и прижимается к его губам, теперь почти целомудренно.   
Она не произносит вслух, но думает то же самое, что и тогда, во сне.  
 _Это ты. Я знаю, что это ты._  
Она закидывает ногу на его бедро, и Джон гладко скользит в нее. Он выдыхает с облегчением и опускает голову, его лоб касается ее лба, и Дени с удивлением ощущает привкус слез на губах. А потом он начинает двигаться, и, о боги, как давно это было, как же она скучала по этому.   
Она вцепляется в его спину, наслаждаясь тем, как двигаются мускулы под кожей, желая его еще ближе, как только могут два человека приблизиться друг к другу.   
И еще ближе.   
Когда Дейнерис закидывает на него ноги и кладет руки на плечи, Джон, кажется, понимает, чего она хочет. Он осторожно переворачивается на спину – так, что она оказывается сверху. Все это время они сражались плечо к плечу, почти каждый день проводили рядом, но до сих пор он не смотрел на нее так.  
Теперь его глаза будто наверстывают упущенное время, он будто пожирает взглядом ее тело, будто никогда не видел Дейнерис до этого. И когда она прижимает руку к тому месту, где их тела соединены, трогает себя пальцами, пробираясь сквозь короткие серебристые волоски, он все еще смотрит, и взгляд у него такой горячий, что еще чуть-чуть – и он обожжет ее.   
– Я видела тебя во сне, – говорит Дейнерис – голос хриплый, а пальцы продолжают двигаться. И Джон толкается в нее, теряя ритм. – Как сейчас. И потом, когда я просыпалась…   
Она не заканчивает фразу, но пальцы обводят клитор по кругу, и глаза у Джона становятся еще темнее, хотя это уже практически невозможно.   
– Дейнерис, – опять повторяет он. Она думает, что никогда не устанет слышать свое имя из его уст. Его пальцы присоединяются к ее, и теперь уже Дени кричит его имя, снова и снова, и удовольствие охватывает все ее тело – до тех пор, пока она уже не может сказать ни слова.   
Будто на расстоянии она слышит его короткий тихий вскрик и чувствует, как его семя, горячее и густое, изливается в нее.   
Она почти падает ему на грудь и слышит громкий стук сердца, но Дейнерис не уверена – ее это сердце или Джона. Он гладит ее по спине, успокаивая, пока наслаждение еще пульсирует в ее теле, и Дейнерис пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз она чувствовала себя в такой безопасности. Когда ей было так хорошо.   
В конце концов она соскальзывает с Джона и ложится рядом, сворачивается под боком. Прижимается щекой к шраму, гладит пальцами другой шрам и думает, сколько же им с Джоном пришлось пережить. Сколько раз они едва не потеряли друг друга до того, как встретились.   
Он говорит первым, тихо и низко, прямо ей в ухо:  
– Если ты захочешь, это будет нашим секретом.   
Дени приподнимает голову и смотрит на него сверху вниз. И снова, еще одна возможность согласиться с ним. Оттолкнуть его прочь.  
– Шансов слишком мало, я думаю, – отвечает она. Протягивает руку и отводит волосы у него с лица. Боги, он такой молодой. Иногда она просто забывает об этом. – Стены здесь из холста, а мы оба… не то чтобы тихие.  
Может быть, это игра света, но она готова поклясться, что его щеки краснеют.   
– Ну, все равно, – отзывается он и прикасается губами к центру ее ладони.   
– Нет, Джон Сноу, – говорит Дейнерис и целует его, надеясь, что он понимает и принимает ее обещание. – Я выбрала тебя.   
Так же легко она бы могла сказать ему _я люблю тебя._ Она открывает рот и почти произносит это вслух, но тут Джон целует ее и перекатывается, накрывая своим телом, а Дейнерис думает, что скажет все позже.   
У них еще много времени.


End file.
